Of The Young and Reckless
by Megami.Muteki
Summary: High school is already hard enough. Living in a dorm just added to the chaos. With many guys pinning after her, Hinata only has eyes for one wild child. But he's brought along two jealous ex's and a handful of fist fights. Will she fight for him as he fights for her? Or will they be star-crossed lovers? SasuHina
1. Chapter 1

N/A:

It's summer! Well, here in Hawai'i for us students, it's been summer for almost a week and a half :P I didn't have plans for one day and this idea spawned into my head. I actually have this story planned out and it will be a bit like "Her", which is my other story that I deleted. This will be much more eventful and exciting, as the characters will be with each other every second! Yay!

As usual, this is a SasuHina but I'm not sure about the other couples...ShikaTema is a must, but those are the only two solid couples.

Anyway, enjoy the story and tell me what you think! I'm currently working on chapter two, which will be the beginning of their classes. This is sort of uneventful, besides the fact that Hinata takes and interest in Sasuke.

D/C: I do not own _NARUTO_. But damn, I wish I did!

* * *

_Of The Young and Reckless_

_Chapter One_

_New Girl_

Long black eyelashes batted down then back up, as the pearly-colored lavender eyes stared with shock at the two in front of her. They stared back, her mother looking a bit worried at her lack of response and her father crossed his arms indifferently.

"I...What?"

Her mother stood from her seat and gracefully glided to her eldest. Kneeling down, her soft hands captured Hinata's and gently rubbed them with her thumb. "I know this was sprung on you so last minute, darling, but your father just gotten the call last night. Do you still want to pursue this?"

Her voice wrapped around the room like a velvet blanket, soothing and silky. Hatsumi was the most beautiful woman Hinata had ever seen. She kept her long, mid-night tresses always straight and down her back, covering her entire body to the end of her spine. Two long bangs framed her face and fell down her shoulders, drawing attention to her enchanting sea-colored eyes and thick lashes. It was easy to see how her father had fell for her. Pale, unblemished skin, full lips, a curvy figure and a small, elegant nose. She was glad she inherited all of her mother's genes, even the length of her hair! (Though that happened because she refused to cut her hair anymore after her twelfth birthday.)

The only thing she took from her father was his eye color, and maybe his silence also. She patted her mother's hand. "Yes, mother, I do. I'm excited, really I am, but there's only about a week and a half to prepare and I need to pack my things if I'm staying at a dorm."

Hatsumi turned to look at her husband and when he nodded, she turned back around. "I know, we will help you get ready, okay?" She then stood, bring Hinata up with her while walking to the door. "First thing's first, we need to find you some new clothes. I can't have my baby going to school with out-dated clothes. Oh, Hinata, do you not take care of your nails? It's alright; that'll be second..."

Hiashi sat and listened to his wife as she listed things that needed to be done. He didn't know if he should follow after or stay in the safety of his study. It wasn't long before he heard the voice of the women he loved beckon him.

* * *

It was about eight at night when they finally arrived home. They, as in Hinata, Hatsumi and Hanabi. Hiashi had left about four hours in when the overbearing smells of the perfume messed with his nose. Or so he said. They all knew he never liked shopping with them, and would much rather watch some kind of manly game with Neji to regain his manhood, which was what they were doing.

Noticing the overloading bags on the small arms of his sister, Neji rushed to help her. With all of the clothing bags in his stronger grip, he gave her a knowing smile. "I've heard you were accepted into Konoha Prep, hm?"

She nodded, looking a bit tired as they made their way to her room. No one blamed her. Her mother was known for her impecable fashion sense and had shoved buckets of clothes, dresses, shoes, blouses, skirts and accessories onto her and in the many dressing rooms she was forced into. "Yes, and the shopping spree was mother's idea of celebrating...I think."

Hanabi barged in with about ten small bags, all filled with jewelry and make-up. "I'm telling 'ya, mom is a shop-a-holic."

"I'm beginning to agree," Hiashi interupted as he also came in and set the six bags on his arms down. Hatsumi nudged him with her elbow, five shoe boxes stacked on top of each other.

There were a few more bags of things before she could finally take a shower and got to bed that night. It would be a lie to say she wasn't nervous. She'd never been to a real school before. Both girls were put in online classes and were taught a bit by their mother and maids. But being around kids her age, in a class room enviorment?

What if people made fun of her eye color? It was rare and a trait from the Hyuuga but kids were cruel. Her and her sister always had trouble fitting in because of their eyes and would isolate themselves a lot more when in public. As they grew older, they out-grew that phase but the emotional strain form bullying stayed with them. Neji seemed to have a good time at Konoha Prep so maybe this would be her year.

* * *

The first day of school was always the hardest for Mikoto Uchiha, even if her oldest son had graduated two years ago and her other son was already in the eleventh year. Maybe she was just being over emotional, but her baby was leaving her (again). It was always a sad moment.

"Mom," Sasuke said uneasily, patting his teary mother on her back. He was about a whole foot taller than her at six foot and one inch. Charcoal eyes glanced at his father's near identical ones for some kind of help. He recived a blank stare.

After another moment, Mikoto released her son and wiped her tears away. Taking a deep breath, she nodded and patted his shirt, smoothing out the wrinkles. "Okay, I'm sorry. You know how I get. I always miss you terribly, Sasuke."

He embrased her once more before pulling away. "I know, mother; I'll miss you too."

"Okay, little brother," Itachi called as he entered with brown boxes. "This is the last of your things."

Plopping on the bed next to his wife, Fugaku patted her back as she pouted her lips. "Sasuke will visit us on the weekends, won't you, boy?"

The two siblings began unpacking but he nodded anyway, to please his mother. She was the only women he wanted to see happy, anyway. Even if those visits would be scarce and far in between. "Thanks for helping me, Itachi-nii."

There was a strong hand on his shoulder and he didn't need to turn to know it was his brother acknowlging his thanks. "Anything for you, brother." He said, teasingly.

Not ten minutes after they left, Sasuke's phone was buzzing off the wall. He sighed when he noticed it was his mother, and answered it. She called him every ten minutes, asking him if he ate anything, how was the dorm? Is his roommate still there? It was Naruto, right? Did he forget anything?

Sasuke was indeed a mommy's boy. He was always by her side when he was younger and will forever remain there. His father was never good with showing emotion and when he did, it was always pride which was directed at Itachi. He hardly bothered with Sasuke but as both boys began taking home straight A's, he noticed that he had two genis' as sons. But still, Sasuke was glued to his mother side and would constantly give in to her sad faces and puppy dog eyes. She was the first girl in his life, and as her son, he was protective and sometimes vicious towards his own father when they would argue. To Sasuke, his mother could do no wrong so it was usually his father's fault. Mikoto agreed that every argument or qualm they had was all her husband's fault. Itachi stayed away at those times. But when she kept calling and calling, it started to get highly irritating.

Naruto Uzumaki had been his roommate ever since freshmen year, their first year attending Konoha Prep. It was a wild ride, especially since all the boys on that floor bonded, calling themselves the 11th floor boys. Their supervisor, Ebisu, had his work cut out for him. All of them liked to prank each other, and it would escalate into much more serious things like fighting, sneaking out and Lee smashing a wall with his bare fist. They never mentioned that night ever again; partially because most of them were drunk to remember the details. They were just regular teenage guys with too much free time on their hands.

Hours later, when all their things were unpacked and all of the 11th floor boys were reunited back at the den, they decided to sneak over to the junior girls' dorm building to see what was taking Neji so long. Lee had told them Neji was helping his sister unpack and showing her around the campus. With pressuring words from Naruto, Kankuro and Kiba, the rest reluctantly agreed, with the refusal of Shino and Sasuke, and the lazy protest of Shikamaru.

"Doesn't it feel good to be back?" Naruto asked the group of guys he was leading out of their dorm building onto the stone path, which was lit with bright lanterns.

Lee exclaimed, "YOSH! Although I will miss the freedom of summer, I always look forward to seeing my sweet flower, Sakura-chan."

Naruto growled, "_You're_ sweet flower?"

Before anything could happen, Shikamaru nonchalantly shoved Naruto and Lee to apart from each other. "Who cares about girls? They just break your heart." His voice droned, dripping with slight anger.

Kankuro nudged him in the ribs, "Shut up, Nara, you're just mad 'cause Temari pissed you off last night!"

Choosing not to answer, he rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's younger brother. Choji patted him on the back reassuringly, but it did little as he also smirked. He brushed the hand off of him and proceeded to pout.

"What are you guys doing?"

The group of eight turned to the right, staring at the only two Hyuugas in the school. Neji stood with his arms crossed over his shirt, waiting for an answer while a female with lavender eyes, almost identical to his, stood next to him in black skinny jeans and a white tank top. She looked like his sister; the same midnight black hair color, eye color, pale and smooth skin. There were many differences between the too also, as she was petite and he seemed to tower over her. She had softer, friendlier features as his were hard and sharp, manly. She looked very curvy and soft, feminine as he was mostly muscle from doing many strenuous sports.

Sasuke didn't immediately look at her, but when he did, he took in everything about her. The way her eyes widened just a fraction at the amount of eyes on her. The length of her hair. His fan-girls were right; he had this weird thing for girls with dark, long hair. It was probably because his mom had the most beautiful hair. When he was younger, she always let him brush it and he slowly began to realize this girl looked a lot like his mother. Other than the obvious Hyuuga eyes, she had very similar features. Like the shape of her nose, how full her lips were, the shape of her face, even the length her _eyelashes and eyebrow shape_. It was almost unnerving. There was also an immediate attraction. Her lilac eyes glanced up to meet his intense gaze, before blushing and turning her attention away. He however, decided to keep his gaze on her.

Naruto was the first to perk up. "We were looking for you, actually! Is this your sister? You guys look like twins!"

At that, the girl smiled and looked up to her brother as he blushed a bit. "Yes. Hinata, these are my...friends. Friends, this is Hinata."

Hinata smiled to them, "It's nice to meet Neji-nii's friends. I look forward to becoming friends with you all as well."

Kankuro slid right up next to her, charmingly sliding a hand out to take hers, placing a kiss on the back of her palm. "Kankuro Sabaku at your humble service. I also look forward to getting to _know_ you -"

Two hands forcefully knocked him away. Neji growled warningly, glaring at the senior. "Careful."

Hinata ignored it while the other guys decided to introduce themselves as well. She was kind of overwhelmed at all of their very different attitudes. Naruto, Kankuro and Kiba were loud and brash, but Neji eyed them out while they so much as glanced at her. Shino was distant, but nice to her. Choji was sweet and kind, but his lazy best friend wasn't as friendly. Neji's roommate and best friend was loud and hyper, which caused her to distance herself a bit.

There was one guy that stood out. She learned his name was Sasuke Uchiha. He didn't say much, other than his name, but he was probably the most handsome guy she'd ever seen. He also hadn't stopped watching her since she had come into sight. It was weird, really, as no one had so obviously stared at her. Then again, she never usually goes out for too long. Besides that, he had that tall, dark and handsome thing going for him and he knew it too. His eyes were a odd type of black; a color that sparkled and had a brighter undertone. It fascinated her. She didn't want to stare too long and give off the impression she was some sort of freak, but her eyes drew to his. She turned away once his eyes locked onto hers for a second time in the past couple of minutes.

A hand was on her shoulder and a deep voice brought her from her thoughts. "I'm going to take her back to her dorm. I'll be seeing you all in the den?" Not waiting for a conformation, Neji escorted her by her wrist back towards her room.

* * *

The den was like a big entertainment room. There was one in every dorm building. There were four buildings for each grade and each gender. So really there were eight buildings designed for the students. The front of the campus was the entrance, which was almost like royalty. There was a large gate, with guards there twenty-four seven and two roads going in opposite directions. The right road traveled up to the teacher parking, the school buildings and office. The left was the student and vistor parking and the dorms. There was always large, clean water fountains in the middle of the grassy fields.

The dens were the best part of the dorms. They were loaded with food, snacks, drinks (non-alcoholic) and a lot of healthy food that no one really ate. There were two big flat screens T.V. and two pool tables which could be switched into ping-pong. There were also large, black leather couches and seats all around and a marble counter top to separate the den from the large kitchen.

The gang sat down on the couches, with the exception of Lee and Gaara, who played a vicious game of pool off to the side. They were mostly doing their own thing or watching T.V. or talking amongst each other when Neji decided to make his presence known. He didn't look too pleased. Strolling over to where Kankuro was laying on the floor, he towered over him with a deadly serious expression.

"Let me make one thing clear," he started, looking at everyone of the males before stopping at Sasuke. "I will personally dismember you if you touch my sister. She does not have time to be worrying over such things. If I see or hear anyone of you getting _too_ friendly with her, I will find you...and I will kill you." With a twisted smile, he proceeded up the stairs silently.

Looking at the clock as everyone was silent, even the other students who were in the den at the time, Sasuke ignored Neji's warning. Sure, Neji could probably kick his ass but he had no plans of doing anything with the new girl.

He just knew it was going to be a very long school year.

* * *

N/A:

And the end of chapter one. See? Not much happened. ): But next chapter will have more of the girls and it will set the stage for some of the drama I want to bring. It will get a little crazy :P Just how I like it!

Tell me what you think, what you didn't like, what you liked, and which couples you'd like to see and I may just pick one!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Not much to say about this chapter, but a lot of very important things happen. I like to hide most of them but the biggest problem is between the best friends ;).

* * *

_Of The Young and Reckless_

_Chapter Two_

_Not So Mutual Feelings_

When Neji had walked her up to her dorm room, her roommate, a senior named Tenten smiled from her lying postion on the floor, various items from school scattered around her. The brown-haired teen also ignored the fact that she was only wearing a tank top and very short shorts. Gulping, he practically shoved his sister inside before closing the door and getting the hell out of there.

Tenten blinked at his odd behavior but smiled at her new roommate. "How was the tour?" She asked as she got up and placed all her school things that were around her on her desk.

The room, as all other rooms were designed in this school, was simple. Opening the door, whoever entered a small hall that was about a foot in length and about three feet in width. In that little "hallway", if it could be called that, there was a small door, which was a closet of sorts. Once passed this walk way, the door to their own bathroom was on the right and on the far end of the wall and to the left was a very, very large space. Tenten's bed was against the windows and facing the bathroom, but she didn't mind and her medium sized desk was a few feet below her bed, closest to the bathroom. Her own bed was against the opposite wall, facing the same way as the other one and there was another white desk with the same green rolling chair at the foot of her bed. Against the wall that the headboards of their two person beds, was also a chrome mini fridge and two nightstands with two plug-in outlets. Next to the bathroom door, a foot or two away was a flat television mounted on the wall.

Collapsing on her bed, Hinata took a deep breath, and the only thing that came to her mind was the intense stare of that Uchiha boy. He looked at her as if her being had surprised him, shook him slightly. He seemed confused when she looked to his eyes, but it quickly disappeared to a emotionless stare.

Realizing that Tenten was waiting for her answer, she sat up with her head against the wall. "It was nice...We meet his friends along the way," she said quietly.

"Oh?" The bun-haired girl perked up at hearing that and was suddenly sitting on her bed with a sly grin. She folded her legs as her hands held just above her ankles. With that grin, she looked like a Chamise cat. "The 11th floor boys? Aren't they just so _yummy_?" She licked her lips and Hinata blushed, eyes wide. "I mean, besides my creepy-silent little cousin. Of course, the rest aren't as delicious as that smoking hot brother of yours! I would do such _wrong_ things to him..."

It was obvious from the moment that she entered the campus that Neji was looking for someone. He was tense, looking around with a rather eager expression, for him anyway. Although he was not an emotionless ice block, it took someone very close to him to know which look meant what. When they had gotten to her dorm, his shoulders went slack a bit, as if a heavy weight had been lifted. Curious, she looked to see what he was staring at, and saw the warm face of Tenten. Concealing her surprise and utter joy, Hinata noticed he was unfocused and a bit flustered at the Chinese girl's attention on him. He tried hard to stop the blush on his face when said girl wrapped her arms around him in a hug. She thought it was rather cute. He hadn't informed her about being involved but maybe it was too early in their...relationship?

She was sure she would be one of the first to know, since their bond was so strong. They could communicate through looks and even a lift of an eyebrow. They've had silent conversations ever since she could remember. They both weren't talkative people to begin with. Both liked silence, and with their loud little sister, sometimes even cherished those few moments.

She was happy for him. Tenten seemed like a honest, sweet girl. She didn't know her too well, but she she was her roommate and they had plenty of time to get to know each other.

It didn't stop her from blushing a bright red. An image of the Uchiha boy's face flashed before her eyes. "I-...W-Well, t-they are handsome." Gods, she hadn't stuttered in such a long time.

Noticing something in her eyes, the senior raised an eyebrow. She didn't ask directly about it. "Any one in particular who caught your eye?" Tenten had known all of the boys since her group of girl friends would always, and she meant always, be around the 11th floor boys. The girls were like the mediators or the rational thinkers, save for Ino who was just as wild as the boys.

Hinata shook her head, not really wanting to tell her about the odd stares. It was probably nothing. He was probably just weirded out about her freaky eye color. With a knowing look, Tenten nodded and dropped the subject, decided to turn on the television and watch some comedy.

With a sigh, she got up and collected her toiletries and pajamas before going into the bathroom for a much needed shower. Everything in there was porcelain and clean, with dark green towels hanging. White and green were this school's colors, so that was kind of expected. The mirror in fornt of her was clean and a decent size, and behind it was an empty cabinate, besides a small pill container with some Advil in it. She closed it before placing her toothpaste and toothbrush on the little white holder next to the skin. Tenten's things were already in there, even her soap and the like, as it was in the open cabinate next to the shower. She turned on the water, waiting for it to get warm before stripping down and getting in with a sigh.

* * *

She didn't know what time it was, but looking at the thin white phone in front of her with one open eye, it read '6:13AM'. Rubbing her eyes, their room would have been a lot darker, had not for the television's light. The curtains kept the sun from entering. They both had classes early today, eight o'clock, to be exact. Walking over to the bathroom, she glanced at her sleeping roommate, who was sprawled over her bed, hugging a pillow to her body with a peaceful expression. She was told to wake her up at half past six so the Hyuuga let her be.

After doing her normal morning routine and a shower, Hinata placed her toothbrush back after drying it and exited the bathroom. She went over to the still sleeping girl, who was now on her stomach, blankets half off her by now and mumbled in the pillow. With a smile, she realized Neji slept almost the exact same way, and he snored. Still smiling, Hinata gently shook the girl's shoulder, careful not to startle her. "Tenten? Hey, it's time to get up."

A fist rubbed her still closed eyes as Tenten groaned, slamming the pillow over her head. "No," was the muffled response. "I don't wanna."

After a few more minutes of trying to drag her out of bed, Tenten finally rolled out, rubbing her head as she dragged herself to the bathroom, clothes in hand. While she was in the shower, Hinata took this time to organize the binder she was going to take to her classes today. They had four classes one day, then another four the next day. After that was done, she put her phone in her jean pocket and brushed her hair, fixed the form-fitting purple, gray and white sleeveless plaid shirt she wore with a studded collar. Hinata had never been into make-up but with all the things her mother had brought her, she decided to use the mascara and the pink tinted liquid chapstick.

As Tenten came out, she didn't look up as she busy putting on the black sandals. Tenten wore a pink tank top with a racer tied back. It was large and flowing down to her hips where the black skinny jeans, similar to what Hinata was wearing too, started. With a sigh, she plopped down on the desk chair and slipped on black Nike Dunk Sky High sneakers on before standing up, a black binder in her arms as she did so. "Ready?"

Nodding, Hinata picked up her own binder and proceeded to the door and opened it. Closing it behind her, Tenten glanced up as she saw a familar blonde pony-tail.

"Ino!" She called down the hall. The tall blonde turned and lit up as she saw her bun-haired friend. As they got closer to her, they all waited for the elevator.

"Morning, Tenten, Hinata-chan!" She sang cheerily, tilting her head a bit. Hinata was a few inches shorter, but then again she was shorter than everyone.

Tenten frowned at her friend's obvious happiness. How can someone be happy when they were woken up at six in the morning? She never understood morning people at all. "Hm."

"Good morning, Ino-san." Hinata smiled. Tenten had introduced them and also Ino's roommate, Sakura. They seemed like nice girls.

Ino was gorgeous. She was tall, slender and a nice light tan. She also had nice, long blonde hair and electrifying blue eyes that seemed to pierce into you. She also had a great fashion sense, the smaller one noticed. She wore a strapless purple crop top and a black skirt that she pulled up to where the top ended, but the skirt flowed to around her knees. She wore flat black sandals and black earrings to top the look off. She even had smoky purple eyeshadow. She was perfect.

Hinata turned her gaze away and focused on the conversation the two were having.

"Are you really going through with this? Remember what happened last time..." Tenten side-glanced at the blonde, who flipped her hair back.

"Oh hush, you worry too much!" She shrugged her thin shoulders. "So what, I got a _little_ too drunk and made out with Naruto? We all know he liked it."

Tenten slapped her hand against her face, shaking her head. "Only because he was wasted off his ass."

She shrugged again, crossing her arms under her chest as they stepped into the elevator and pressed the down button. "It was my damn birthday, Ten. I can do whatever the hell I want to."

Hinata looked confused between the two, and her roommate raised a hand, as if to say "I'll tell you later." She just nodded and leaned against the cool steel, until Ino had addressed her while they made their way out of the lobby and outside.

"Shikamaru's birthday is a day before mine and every year we have a sort of joint birthday party," she offered as some kind of explanion. "It's really big and fun. It's kind of like a way to kick off the school year, too. You'll come, right, Hinata-chan?" The blonde smiled, placing a hand on the smaller girls shoulder.

Looking from Tenten, who just shrugged and nodded, back to the bright blue eyes that were waiting for her answer, Hinata just nodded.

A smile spread across Ino's lips. "Great! It's a pool party slash dance party, so don't forget your suit! But it's a whole month away, so don't worry about it now."

"That is," The senior of the group interjected as she stood on the right of the Hyuuga, "_if_ you're brother allows you to go."

A thin eyebrow raised at that, "Neji? Why wouldn't he let her?" They were already walking along the large paved path, along with other male and female students towards the school part of the campus. The cafeteria was getting closer.

With a frown, Hinata realized she was kind of right. Neji was overly protective of her, and a pool party would mean a lot less clothes than he'd like for her to wear. He probably won't _forbade_ her from going, but he would be keeping a tight leash on her, or watching her like a hawk.

Most likely being able to read her mind, a gentle hand patted her am reassuringly. Tenten gave her a cheesy grin. "Don't worry about him; I'll keep him plenty occupied." She gave her that same grin she used last night, but it faded as she was shoved a bit.

"You're scaring her, you freak." Ino glared while pulling the nervous Hyuuga away from her.

Sticking her tongue out at Ino, she ignored the remark of "That's mature." and pushed open the cafeteria doors. Like everything else, the floors and walls were white as the benches and tables and chairs were dark green. She headed over to get breakfast while the other two sat down at a table towards the back, closest to the stage.

Just as they sat down, Ino looked up towards the door and sighed dreamily. She had a far away look in her eyes while she stared almost lovingly. Hinata turned and saw it was some of the boys she met last night. The blonde, Naruto, was it?, had black and orange sweater on and all black shorts with high-top Nike sneakers. He was smiling, white teeth almost shinning. His blue eyes seemed to sparkle as his laugh was light, jabbing his elbow into the dark boy on the side of him.

His name was Sasuke, right? She was sure of it. He had on a dark blue short sleeve shirt and long black pants with all black Converse shoes. He was simple and dark, unlike the laughing boy on the side of him. Though he looked unamused, the slight upturn of his lips said otherwise. Like a moth to a flame, his eyes turned in her direction and she smiled, before turning to Ino.

She had a feeling it wasn't Sasuke her friend was looking at. "Ino-san, I-I know this isn't any of my buisness...Do you like Naruto-san?" She asked, quietly.

Ino tore her eyes away from her crush and stared at her with a pained smile and a sad nod. "Ever since I was in eighth grade. But he's...well, see for yourself." The look of hurt crossed her eyes once more as she looked past Hinata.

Turning once again, her eyes widened as she saw Naruto sweep the pink-haired girl and Ino's roommate, Sakura, into his arms. His head bent down and he went dangerously close to her ear. The girl scowled at him and knocked him on his head, smiling when his arms released her. Hinata raised a dark, thin eyebrow as the pinkette went over to an irritated-looking Uchiha and tried to touch his arm, only to have it slapped away with a cold glare.

Ino's voice brought her body back to face her. "He's liked her ever since we were in elementary, and she's liked Sasuke just as long too." Her hands clenched into tight fists, yet her perfect features seemed calm. If not for her extrodinary vision, she would have missed the way the blonde's jaw tightened with each click of a heel coming closer.

She didn't have to turn to know it was Sakura, who was now sitting next to her best friend. Ino calmed herself down before the green eyed girl noticed anything wrong. Tenten took that moment to come and sit next to Hinata, nervous eyes glancing at Ino's forced smile. She had seen it too, then.

Tenten was really the only one eating, throwing her apple at Ino, who caught it. It wasn't necessarily quiet, especially since Naruto and Sasuke made their way to the table, Naruto coming to sit right next to Hinata, directly in front of Ino. Not wanting to sit next to Sakura's wandering hands, Sasuke quickly sat in between Tenten and Hinata, only to have the former smirk as she knew why he was next to her. He took a piece of rice from her plate and glared at her.

Hinata looked up when she felt a larger body squeeze in between her and the smirking brunette. She realized just how tiny she as compared to him, as her head was to his broad shoulders, as he sat. He looked at her, and she smiled. "Hello, Sasuke-san."

He glanced at her, swallowing the rice and nodded.

He didn't really say much to begin with, unless you were Naruto, then he had a lot to say. He wasn't a morning person either, nor did he like being so close to females, especially Tenten, whom was his cousin. She had a tendency to tease him, especially about his sexuality. When they were younger, Tenten would dress him and Itachi up. They only allowed it because she was the only girl of all the kids at the time. All together, there were about five boys within three-four years of each other, which was a lot. She had been the only girl for a while, and was constantly getting away with things at family gatherings. Although she was half Uchiha, she took her father's last name, as her parents were married, but she looked exactly like an Uchiha. Other than that, she and Itachi were always there for him, and supported him in everything he did. She was like the annoying sister he never wanted but wouldn't mind having around.

So, he could understand her surprise as he greeted the new girl back. "Hey."

He had to pat her on her back as she choked on her food a bit before drowning down her carton of milk. Conversations stopped as they all looked to the girl with confusion, one gaze with worry for her brother's love interest. Hitting her chest a bit hard, she narrowed her eyes at her baby cousin while he did the same. It was silent or another minute before Sakura struck up a conversation involving Hinata and Ino. Naruto willingly listened in, which gave the two cousins moments to whisper amongst themselves.

"Don't look at me like that," he shot at her.

"Being friendly, hm?"

"That's the most I've spoke to her."

"More than what you say to Sakura, other than telling her to fuck off."

"I'm being nice."

Was he? "The name 'Sasuke' and the word 'nice' do not belong in the same sentence unless the words 'will never be' are in the middle."

He frowned. "You're so annoying."

She kicked his shin under the table. He winched, but kicked her back. They both were athletic, and both played sports where their legs were active. He smirked when she jumped, rubbing her bruised leg. A small hand on his back brought him to turn around, staring into the startled face of the girl they were currently arguing about. Was it really an argument? No. She wasn't that important.

The girl's face looked a bit startled and she glanced down with a blush, obviously scared that he turned so suddenly. To the side of him, he heard his older cousin whisper, "You scared her, idiot." He was about to strangle her.

* * *

They all left the cafe together, but soon split as Tenten and Ino offered to show Hinata around for the remaining time they had before classes starts. Sakura declined and as Naruto and Sasuke walked off, she followed after them like a lost puppy. Ino watched as her best friend fawned over the Uchiha, who looked physically ill whenever she was near him. Naruto came close to her and probably said something perverted, which caused her hit him again. She saw how his eyes filled with a deep, emotional pain and couldn't look any more. Ino turned back towards the other two who were already walking down the hall.

One more glance at him. This time, she saw Sasuke's eyes instead of the clear blue she hoped for, and followed them all the way back to Hinata's retreating form.

"Ino!" She looked up, and noticed she was a few good feet away from the two.

She quickly caught up to them, willing away the blush. They hadn't commented on it either, as they showed Hinata all of the school and showed her her classes, each in order. Once the bell rang, they both took Hinata to her first class, Advanced English with Kakashi-sensei. They promised to meet in the cafe at break and wished her luck.

With a wave, Hinata walked into the class, looking around for the teacher. He obviously wasn't in there at the moment, no one was. Biting her lip a bit, she turned and took a seat on the far row, next to the windows. She was kind of in the middle of all the desks, but more towards the back. The class filled not long after, but each one that came in would stare at her or whisper, pointing at her. Ignoring them, she turned her gaze outside, watching the flowers blow in the breeze. All the windows against the wall were open, causing the wind to play with her long hair.

Without her really knowing, the noise in the class halted and it was eerily quiet. When she did notice, pearl colored eyes saw everyone was looking at the boy next to her. Why were they staring at Sasuke-san like that? She blinked away her confusion and decided not to ask. He caught her looking at him, not for the first time, and offered her a nod. She smiled back.

A pair of green eyes looked more confused than angry that her long-time crush was sitting next to the new girl. Her anger flared after a moment, a dark aura surrounding her. Sasuke usually sat in the far back, and although this was a new school year, it was...odd for him. She also saw how his body slightly relaxed while they silently greeted each other.

_'He's...actually willing to sit next to a female.'_

With a clear objective in mind, Sakura Haruno took out her phone and sent a text to a redhead who wouldn't be too happy about this news.

* * *

A/N: Oh no...what is she up to?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Did I mention that this story was inspired by my (and my friends') real life experiences? Just a fun little fact :) Enjoy.

* * *

_Of The Young and Reckless_

_Chapter Three_

_Boys and Booze_

"Hey, TenTen, Hinata? Are you guys ready?" The muffled voice of Ino sounded though the room.

Picking up her phone and putting it in her purse, Hinata followed after her roommate. Since they were going shopping for party supplies and also a bikini for Hinata, which she was trying to avoid, they all chose to wear something simple. Hinata decided on a white sundress that tightened around her bust and flowed down to her knees. TenTen wore a green tank top and white shorts. Ino, true to her favorite colors, donned a purple tube top and black skinny jeans.

Ino was waiting on the other side, arms crossed. "That was quick. Good, let's go!"

"Is Temari waiting in the front?" TenTen yawned, stretching her arms up as they entered the elevator and descended down.

"Mhm," Ino hummed while skipping happily out of the lobby and to the front gate of the school.

TenTen flanked the Hyuuga's side, watching her blonde friend with a crocked brow. "What's got you so happy? Did you finally fuck Naruto?"

Hinata blushed. She was still getting used to hearing foul words. Her parents never said them to or around her but the boys said it in almost every sentence they said. It was still uncomfortable.

A sharp glare answered her before two hands moved Hinata away from the older female. "You're going to corrupt Hinata-chan with your language, dumb ass." Ino found her place between the two.

Ignoring her for now, the brunette leaned forward a bit. "Hey, Hinata? What kind of bikini are you looking for?"

Blushing a light pink, she stared at the ground for a moment. "I doubt nii-san will allow me to wear th- "

"Fuck what Neji thinks!" Exclaimed an excited Ino, before she saw Temari in a dark purple Hummer H3X. She ran, yelling "Shotgun!" and hoped into the passenger seat.

The other two followed after, although slower. Hinata had always liked Temari's car, ever since she was first in it. Temari seemed to love it like a child, even going so far as to name it. The color was a custom color, that matched the rims and the interior of the car. The seats were purple, lined with a light gray that was the same color as the dashboard and the steering wheel. The deck in the middle of two front seats had a screen in it. Ino pressed play on the side, and the video played, the music did too.

After the greetings, Ino turned as much as she could in her seatbelt as Temari sped away from the school. "We're getting you the hottest bikini we can find."

TenTen scoffed, "Don't be surprised if Neji strangles you, then."

Raising up a perfectly manicured hand, Ino shrugged. "He can suck my dick. I have the perfect store in mind, too!" Turning back around, she turned down the music, "Park on the East side of the mall, Temari-chan. I have to get Hinata a sexy bikini."

Rolling her eyes, Temari leaned her left elbow on the door. "Why do I have the feeling this is going to take the whole day?"

"Probably because it will," TenTen agreed, choosing to focus her energy on her phone.

Hinata leaned back in the seat and glanced out the window. She wasn't comfortable with wearing a bikini but her mother had always tried to force her into one, so she guessed it couldn't be too bad...

* * *

With a sneaky smile on her lips, the blonde snatched up a rather revealing hot pink bikini from the rack. "Perfect."

A hand whacked her on the head. Temari yanked the outfit from her and put it back. "Are you trying to get Hinata to _faint_ to death?"

She rubbed her abused head with a pout. "No fun..."

Rubbing her temples, Temari sighed before dragging Ino towards the fitting rooms. "Come on. TenTen is trying to get her to come out and show us the first one."

"Ohh~!" The blue eyed trouble maker squealed, jumping up and down next to TenTen, who was knocking on the wooden door. "Get out here, Hinata-chan!"

There was a few mumblings behind the door before it slowly creaked open. So it wouldn't get in the way, Hinata had put her hair up in a quick bun. Impatiently, Ino yanked the door open and a half naked Hyuuga stumbled through. Since this was a Brazilian bikini store, the bottoms rode low on her hips, and since she had deep curves and a thin waist, the bottoms exsentuated her butt. There were strings on each side of her legs, and the back had a was scrunched in the middle, effectively making the material bunch up and make it smaller and tighter against her skin. The top had the matching orange color, but it was a simple tie at the neck and tie at the back with triangle material. Her breasts were a bit too much for the suit, which caused all three of them to tell her to try the next one. Glaring, Hinata retreated with a bright red face.

The next one was a good color on her, a bright aqua blue. The top was strapless, but it covered her breasts well and even pushed them up a bit. It had a twist front and a white bow between the breasts. The bottom was almost exactly like the first, but the sides were just string going from her front to her back. In the back was another white bow, at the top of the bottoms. It was cute and fit her just right. Ino complimented how nice her breasts looked before telling her that they were getting that one and shoving her back in the room to change.

After that, the four found themselves at a party supply store. Ino didn't need much, but she did want to put finishing touches on her house. She bought spray paint to do the banner that was going to be hung, silly string, about twenty pounds of candy, streamers, glow sticks, and two strobe lights. All in about fifteen minutes.

* * *

Apparently, Ino's parents were off on an business emergency in New York, so the mansion they lived in would be empty. They would be gone until Monday afternoon, Ino's actual birthday. So, instead of doing what she did every year and use the vacation house that was South of the town, Ino decided to use the mansion.

Though she had thrown many house parties, none were ever at her parent's house. To be extra safe, she locked up anything that would be of value to her mother or father in their room, placing the key in her bikini top for safe keepings. The immediate party, which would be her friends that helped set up and get everything ready; TenTen, Hinata, Temari, Shikamaru and Choji; had arrived at about two in the afternoon to help. It was Saturday, the 21st, a day before Shikamaru's and two before Ino's.

At about seven, the house was complete. They all took a look around to admire their work.

Outside, on the marble steps were lights moving back and forth, almost like a celebrity entrance. The driveway was light with lights, but it was a free for all with parking. Once you entered the double doors of the three story house, you were almost on the dance floor as it took up the whole family room and living room. In the corner was a DJ system and the DJ they hired just for tonight. Along the walls were all the couches and chairs. If you walk from the doors to your left, was the long, high black marble counter that separated the dance floor from the kitchen. There weren't much in the kitchen as all the food was along the counter or outside. The alcohol that Ino's older sister got was outside as well. Going straight from the door, across the dance floor and strobe lights and disco ball, were the sliding glass doors that were along the length of the wall. They were slid open for a breeze and for anyone wishing to go into the fifty foot pool. Their were lounge chairs along the side of the pool, and at the other end was a bar with bowls of food along the top and stools around. At the end of the pool, it dipped down into a small rounder one over the hill. There also was a jacuzzi connected to it on the right, able to fit about twenty people with a umbrella over the top.

Hinata let out a breath. Ino's house was fantastic. It kind of made her home sick too. As the door bell rang, Ino let in the first guests to arrive.

* * *

"Come on, Hinata, take off the dress and get your ass on the dance floor with me!" A pouting Yamanaka cried as she stood in her room, trying to get her friend to strip.

Temari smiled, looking great in her own gray and red bikini. It was strapless, and had a fringe on the front. With a red cup in her hand, she snuck out of the room, TenTen following after in a strappy green two piece also.

"We're gonna go tell the DJ to introduce you, okay?" Without waiting for her answer, the two left the purple room and down the spiral staircase.

Ino impatiently yanked the dress right over her petite friends head with no mercy. "Since Shikamaru didn't want to, you're coming with me on my grand entrance, the _least _you can do for me is look sexy."

Hinata blushed, pulling her strapless top up a bit. She examined Ino's, which was a Brazilian cut bottom, which was rather revealing, and pressed her breasts up. It was a bright purple color with a specks of gold in mixed in the material. Her long hair was down, longer than Hinata's and brushed to the back. She clipped her bang to the side, giving more volume to the straight locks.

"You look gorgeous, Ino-chan."

"I know. You do, too! Let's go, that's the entrance song!"

_Girl, I'm in love with you baby_  
_And I want you to know_  
_That I'm hooked on your body_  
_And I'm tryna be yours.._

Without further ado, her wrist was snatched and they were at the staircase before she could blink. Ino hooked her arm in Hinata's as the DJ introduced them, the soft R&B music playing as they descended down the stairs. There were cheers and smiles all around, especially cat calls. Hinata blushed at the attention, and kept her head bowed. She moved her hair from her face before locking eyes with a rather sexy Uchiha.

In the middle of the staircase, Ino stopped and turned them the other way, forcing Hinata to have her back towards the eyes she was just gazing into.

She smiled as the music changed to "Booty Me Down". "Thanks everyone for coming. Let's all get fucked up!"

When the beat dropped and the music started, everyone cheered and started dancing, including Ino. She nudged Hinata, who laughed and shook her head. Ino said something to her and she shook her head again. It was too late; the blonde was already dancing with her. Grabbing Hinata's wrist, she held them over their heads and guided her in how to move without looking too trashy.

From below, Sasuke was surprised that the Hyuuga could move her hips like how Ino was. She didn't look much of a dancer, but her body definitely got his attention. His eyes were drawn to her face, at first. Really, it was. She was probably, still, the most beautiful girl he'd seen. But, being a healthy male, her breasts caught his his eyes as she moved down the stairs. That top was pretty tight, but she slightly bounced as Ino dragged her along. When her back was to him, he wasn't complaining. Her long hair covered all of her back, but her butt was very visible. He didn't let that view go to waste at all. Running a hand through his hair, he let out a deep breathe. This was the new girl, and Neji's baby sister. He shouldn't be looking at her like this...But, he didn't look away.

As Hinata seemed to get the hang of it, Ino let go her hands, and let her move on her own, just as the song changed to another fast song called "Red Nose". Fortunately, Hinata hung around her blonde friend to know that this was her favorite song, and had even remembered how she danced to it. Though Ino did it a lot more sexually, both friends moved in sync until Ino grabbed the smaller female and dragged her down the stairs and into the pool.

It was about two hours later when Hinata had her second Piña Colada as she was lounging in the jacuzzi with Ino when Naruto dragged Sasuke over towards them.

"May we join you, ladies?" Naruto smiled charmingly.

Ino instantly agreed, drinking a little more of her drink while Hinata sipped hers from a thin straw. She didn't look tipsy at all. Sasuke wondered if she would tell her secret way of looking sober to him.

As he got in, she turned her pearly eyes to look at him. "Hey, Sasuke." Her voice was firmer, a bit louder, but still sweet and soft. Her eyes dragged down from his face to stare at his chest.

He raised an eyebrow. No '-kun'? Hm. She was probably a bit tipsy. "Hey...Hinata."

"Liking the party so far?"

He would've heard her question...if he wasn't heatedly staring at her wet cleavage. His eyes narrowed a bit, unconsciously licking his slightly dry lips. Water dripped from her neck right between the valley of her breasts. He snapped out of it when a manicured hand was placed right in the middle. A nervous smile found it's way on her lips and he blushed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Uh-...y-yeah. Yeah, I am," He finally got out, rather lamely.

Hinata gave him a shy smile before glancing at the other two in the bubbling tub. Ino was leant over Naruto, whispering something to him as she smirked, and he blushed, whispering something back. Seeing them two were plenty occupied, she stood. If he thought it was going to be easy not to look at her, he was greatly mistaken. That was probably the best thing she could've done for him; stand in front of him, dripping wet...

She hadn't noticed how heated his gaze was. "Will you dance with me, Sasuke?"

He nodded dumbly, before mentally slapping himself. _'Get it together, Uchiha!'_ Getting out of the tub, they walked towards the house and onto the dance floor. A small hand clasped around his larger one and pulled him towards the corner by the pitch-black kitchen. As she stopped, a grinding song came on, making him tense up. Due to the slight influence of alcohol, the "shy" new girl wasted no time in dancing with him. She didn't touch him too much, but damn, she was good at rolling her hips. At his lack of moving, Hinata grabbed his hands and placed them on her bare waist while she leaned up to his ear. The music was too loud to hear anything.

"Do you know how to grind?" She asked and leaned back to see him shake his head with a weird look on his face. She smiled and leaned up again, "Follow me, okay?"

With her hands over his on her hips, she positioned her knee to wedge between his legs and rolled her body against his in time with the song. This time they were much closer. Her breasts pressed up against his chest every time she moved forward, which made him lose focus on his own dancing. He moved against her, which seemed to encourage her to let go of his hands and place them on his chest so she could move her body easier. She moved against him like her body was liquid. Almost all of her skin was brushing against him and he would be a liar if he said he wasn't turned on.

Her hands let go of his chest as her body turned to her back was against his chest, and she continued to dance on him. Her arms lifted up and ran through his hair before hooking around his neck. Due to her short height, she ended up causing him to lean over her. His lips were next to her ear while she moved her butt against him. His hands gripped her hips tightly before pulling her into his harder body. He moved his hands to her front then along her curvy sides. She turned her head and, in a bold move, began to leave kisses on his neck.

He groaned, but pulled away from her lips. "Don't do that, Hinata. You're drunk."

She turned, hair flipping around her sensually. Looking up from her thick eyelashes, she rubbed her hands over his chest, before he caught them in a grip. "Not as drunk as you think I am, Sasuke."

His brows frowned, but he didn't get time to think before she began to back up into the darkness of the large kitchen. He yanked her back by her wrist, and almost came undone at the sight of her pouting. Licking her lips, pearl colored eyes lustfully stared at his before falling to his lips. His body relaxed a bit so she walked back wards again. This time, Sasuke came with her.

* * *

CLIFFY! HOW EVIL AM I?

Hahahahahhah. Fucking hate this chapter. I had wrote 6,000 words + then my stupid ass browser crashed and I didn't get to save it! I was sooooo pissed. It was different than this. Sasuke, Hinata, Ino and Naruto got drunk together and eventually, a bet comes up and the girls lose so Sasuke and Naruto take body shots off of them, and it ended a fight between...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter is basically centered about NaruIno and SasuHina, in both female's perspectives. So the guys aren't very important until next chapter. No beta - you've been warned.

This is also rated M for hints of sexual content. Just a heads up. Nothing too graphic or over the top.

D/C: I do not own _NARUTO._

* * *

_Of The Young and Reckless_

_Chapter Four_

_Junk Food and Movies_

It was a bright, sunny day. The sun was shinning beautifully, the birds were singing in harmony. A strip of light slipped through the white curtains, stirring the gorgeous female to wake from her slumber. With a low sigh, her body turned, finding a large, and kind of hard, pillow. Her long hair was a bundled mess all around her, tangled and ruffled as if someone had been ruffling it. She placed her hand on the strange pillow, and nearly fell off the bed when she felt skin against her palm.

Ino shot up from the bed, yanking the sheets around her bare body. She hadn't opened her eyes yet, due to the pain in her head. It felt like she had smashed her against a concrete wall fifty times. Groaning, she leant forward, head in her hands. Although she couldn't feel it, the male laying next to her shifted slightly, his eyes opening. Blue eyes opened tiredly.

_'What the fuck happened last night...'_ she wondered to herself, trying to figure out how in the world she ended up naked in bed with...

Frightened to find out who the person was next to her, her head turned slowly. Upon seeing the full head of bright blonde hair against her satin pillows, Ino threw her hands in the air.

"Fan-fucking-tastic. I get to sleep with my crush but we were both wasted. Just my luck..." Standing from the bed, Ino angrily went to her dresser and put on underwear, throwing on a tank top over and shorts.

Sitting on her vanity chair, the tall beauty stared at the bundle under the sheets, not knowing he was fully awake. Would he regret whatever they did last night? He didn't like her, after all. He was still pinning after her pink roommate. With a sad sigh, normally cheerful blue eyes fell to the floor. His trunks from last night were near the foot of her bed, and her bikini was on the opposite side. It was rather obvious what happened. Though, right now, memories were coming back, very slowly. How drunk did she get?

She hadn't noticed when she got up and walked towards him, until she was standing over him. Against her better judgement, her fingers lifted to run through his golden mane. Pink lips spread into a smile, oblivious to the way the muscles in his back tensed. He was facing the other way, head lodged in her pillows and on his stomach.

She quickly left after asking, out loud, the bitterness and sadness clear as day. "What does Sakura have that I don't?"

* * *

In the dark living room, which was the dance floor last night, the Hyuuga girl slept on the couch. She was leaning on the thick leather arm with TenTen's head curled in her lap. Over her bikini, she had on TenTen's shirt while there was a thick cheetah print blanket cover the brunette.

A rather loud snore snapped the pearl eyed girl from her sleep. Rubbing her eyes with her wrist, she wasn't entirely too surprised to see trash littered all throughout the mansion. It wasn't too much, as the two of them had cleaned up a little before falling asleep to some t.v. show at about two in the morning.

Careful not to wake her friend, Hinata moved her head from her lap and slipped away from her. She maneuvered around all the trash until she walked down the hall by the front door. Opening the door to the bathroom, her heart nearly stopped. Directly in front of her, Lee was peacefully sleeping in his boxers...in the bathtub. Deciding she did not want to wake him - or maybe she should? He_ was_ in the bathtub -, Hinata closed the door and walked up the spiral stairs to use the upstairs bathroom.

"Hinata, you're up?" Looking up, Ino was walking towards her. Her normally happy eyes seemed almost lifeless.

"Just got up and was going to the bathroom but Lee's sleeping in the tub down stairs..."

Ino nodded, but was still silent. There was something wrong. By this time, she would be talking her ear off. Grabbing and dragging her off to God knows where and laughing. She would be talking about her night; how great it was and how they should do it again. But, that never came. It almost scared her. Something was horribly wrong.

Just as she opened her mouth to ask on her assumption, Ino blurted out, "I slept with Naruto."

It took a moment to register so Hinata patted her stressed friend on the back and told her to tell her the whole story when she was out of the bathroom. Once Hinata was done and coming back down stairs, she noticed that TenTen was no longer on the couch, but the blanket was. They both weren't in the room, so she ventured into the kitchen, almost tripping on two pairs of feet.

Snuggling into a pink princess blanket was Kiba, using a potato chip bag as a pillow. His body was twitching and she could've sworn he had barked a bit, and even growled. Kiba curled towards the fridge while a motionless Uchiha slept somewhat next to him, facing the over way. While he was practically unmoving, Kiba was the opposite, kicking and moving every couple of seconds. Groaning in annoyance as a stray foot kicked his leg, Sasuke yanked the blanket and curled into it.

Covering her giggles with her hand, Hinata quietly left the kitchen and back into the living room. Sliding open the glass doors to lead out towards the pool, she noticed her two friends in the jacuzzi. Before she got in, she removed the tank top, placing it on the chair nearest them.

"Here," With a mouth full of brightly colored cereal, TenTen handed Hinata a white bowl, identical to the one in her hand. She smiled in thanks and began eating.

Drowning down the rest of the contents, her cousin's crush focused her tired eyes on the blonde across from her. "So, what happened?"

Ino leaned her head back with a sigh, before shrugging. "All I can remember is making out with him in here, then him taking a body shot off of me. I'm pretty sure Hotano Aioka was getting a bit too touchy with me and I guess Naruto had noticed how uncomfortable I was with it and told him to fuck off. That's when they started fighting. Sasuke came out and tried to separate it, and ended up fighting Yuki Aioka, Hotano's brother." She waved her hand over to Hinata, "You came and tried to talk some sense into them with me. Then Karin told you to shut the fuck up and you knocked her out, remember that? I hate that bitch."

Blushing, Hinata frantically shook her head. "Wh-what? Me? N-No, I didn't...Oh, my, I did!" The memories flooded her head. How tipsy she already was, borderline drunk. How the redhead with glasses had yelled and shoved her. How she punched her square in the face. How everyone was screaming and yelling and shouting. And memories of before that came back too...

How she danced so sultry on Sasuke, one of her friends! How she basically seduced him! And how they kissed...Multiple times. Remembering their position against the counter top and then the wall, her face turned bright cherry red.

The other two didn't seem to notice her inner turmoil. TenTen patted her back, "Kudos to you, Hinata! Karin is probably one of the craziest girls I've ever known. Ever since she and Sasuke broke up, she's been obsessed with him!"

Even if she was crazy, Hinata had no right to -

Wait.

Rewind.

_'They dated?'_

Not only did she seduce the handsome Uchiha _and_ mouth rape him, but she knocked out his crazy ex girlfriend too? With her face in her hands, Hinata shook her head. This is why she didn't like to drink. She was the physical drunk! He probably didn't even want to talk to her...

Seeing her distress, Ino comforted her by patting her head. "Don't worry about it. She was still alive. And the Aioka brother's got their asses kicked too!" Leaning back, she kept her hands busy by putting up her hair in a bun. "I guess one thing led to another? I mean, I do like Naruto, _a lot_. He was defending my honor...It was romantic."

Chocolate eyes stared at her softly. "...you don't have to justify yourself to us, Ino. We're not judging you."

She gave them a smile, but it was lacking. "I know, I...he's going to regret it."

TenTen scoffed, rolling her shoulders in the warm water. "No straight man would ever regret getting to bed _you_."

Hinata nodded, "If nothing else, Naruto-kun is your friend. He will understand."

"Are you going to talk to him?"

Sighing loudly, light strands flew around her face as she shook her head. "No. I'll let everything settle for a bit. Maybe tomorrow."

Biting her lip, Hinata decided now would be the right time to tell them what transpired between her and her roommate's little cousin. She really wanted to tell them. Ino just confided in her - and TenTen - about something so personal. And they had known each other for a little over a month! She wanted it to come off as calm but just like how Ino blurted out before, Hinata was no different.

"I seduced Sasuke and we made out."

For a moment, it was silent, before TenTen cheered rather loudly. Ino squealed, jumping up and down as she held on to the Hyuuga girl's hands. Hinata blushed, sinking lower in the water to get away from the attention. Being hoisted up by the two of them, she managed to get them to settle down.

"Why...Why are you so excited about this?" The blush on her face didn't die down one bit.

Ino rolled her eyes, "Ever since the first day of school, Sasuke's been interested in you!" She said loudly, as if it was something the entire world already knew.

She was about to protest, until a hand slapped over her mouth. TenTen smirked. "She's right. I'm not surprised though. He's always had a thing for short girls, with long dark hair." She removed her hand.

That didn't make Hinata feel any better, it actually made her confused. "So he doesn't like me, but my...hair?"

"No, No!" TenTen sweatdropped, waving her hands. "I mean, I'm sure he likes you. I've never heard of Sasuke being seduced! He must've really wanted it."

There was a cough to the side of them that made them all jump. Kiba stood with a smirk on his lips. He wasn't going to tell them that ever since Ino had begun talking, that all the male occupants in the house had ran to the guest bedroom and leaned out the bathroom window to listen to them talk. So yes, they did hear everything and kudos to Naruto for being the only to get laid. All three blushed, but didn't say a word.

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to leave us to clean your house, Ino?"

"It's my birthday," she snapped, irritated that he had heard some of their conversation, though she didn't know how much. And it was technically Shikamaru's birthday today. Her's was tomorrow. "I should be sitting on my ass and drinking a martini!"

To avoid any verbal fight, TenTen yanked on the long wheat-colored bangs. "Okay, princess, then you can sit down and watch as we clean your castle."

Patting her hand lightly, Ino smiled brightly, "That's why you're my favorite peasant." Which was replied with a look of warning. She brushed it off, following behind as the other two got out of the tub. Hinata put TenTen's tank top on and Ino put her shorts on, holding her own shirt in her hands.

They entered the house, just as all the other males came crashing down the stairs. Being in the back of everyone, Sasuke shoved them away from him. Lee stumbled a bit, finally in a pair of green shorts. Naruto glared at his best friend, before gulping as he locked eyes with the only other blue eyed girl in the house. Embarrassed, they both looked away. Hinata glanced up from her feet, and just as she expected, was met with the smothering oxyn eyes. Though, she noticed a red tint in them last night. He must've been thinking about last night too, as a blush crossed his cheeks and he forcefully looked away.

"Well," Lee broke the ice from his position on the floor. "This is awkward."

TenTen kicked his side, scowling down at him. "Shut up and help me clean the outside." When he groaned, she yanked him up, and pulled an unwilling Inuzuka with them.

Ino's heated glare followed the half Uchiha out. She knew what she was doing... Leaving them alone with these two - after such scandalous interactions. She looked towards the petite girl next to her. Hinata was staring at the floor, biting her lip while her long hair fell like a curtain to shield her.

The boys didn't fare well either. Sasuke had his hands coolly in his pockets, looking up and to the left, towards the off television. Naruto was fidgeting, one hand behind his head and rubbed his hair.

Realizing no one was going to break the silence, Ino huffed. She grabbed Hinata's elbow, pushing past the tall males. "Me and Hinata will get the kitchen." And they were gone from sight.

There wasn't much to clean in the kitchen, other than pick up a few cups and a bit of trash. The two girls didn't say a word to each other as they went about and tidied everything up. Once they were finished, Ino leaned heavily agains the skin, which was luckily out of view from the living room. Hinata rubbed her back in comforting circles while leaning over with her. She felt the blonde's shoulders shake a bit, but her hands were covering her face. There was a deep intake of breath.

"Ino..."

Sighing, she wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled to the worried moon-colored eyes. "S-Sorry. Just thinking about it. God, why do I get myself into such huge messes? How could I even think he liked me? He can't even look me in the eye!"

Hinata bit gently on her lip, her eyes showing only compassion for her friend. If they weren't quiet, the boys would most likely hear. "I'm sure he's just trying to sort out what he wants to say to you." When there was no response, she squeezed her shoulder, "Is your car in the garage?"

Blonde hair bounced up and down in a nod.

"Let's get some junk food and watch Titanic."

At that, Ino laughed. A happy, true laugh with a wide smile. "Lemme grab a shirt. I'll meet you guys in the car."

They exited the kitchen. Ino kept her head down and hurriedly went up the stairs to her room. Hinata followed her example and chose not to make eye contact with the two males. They must've been talking when she had come in, because they quickly shut their mouths and tried to appear busy picking up cups. It didn't take much to convince TenTen before she was running out of the house and into the garage, which was past the kitchen. Ino came down quickly after that, in a purple shirt and the same black shorts with purple wedges and big sunglasses covering her red eyes. TenTen noticed immediately, but chose not to comment.

Now that the sadness of the situation left her, it was replaced by feelings of anger. An angry Ino was a speeding Ino. Hinata regretted getting into the front seat. Thankfully, her seat beat was doing a phenomenal job. When they got to the store, she marched down the isles and threw about every kind of food in the cart, leaving the other two terrifyingly pushing it after her. There were chocolate, vanilla and strawberry ice cream, frozen lasagna, frozen meatballs, carrots, a huge bag of lettuce, nutella, cereal, brownies, cookie dough, five bags of different chips, a case of Coca-Cola, about twenty bars of white chocolate and, as they loaded up her pink Escalade, she even ordered a large pizza.

As they got home and unloaded all of the contents in the kitchen, they noticed the house was practically immaculate. There was no trash in sight, the floors even looked like they were swept and mopped. The streamers from the staircase were taken down too. Even the backyard was finished. Everything looked like the day before, when they first arrived to set up. All four boys seemed to be nowhere in sight.

"Sasuke's car isn't out front." TenTen flopped on the couch, clutching the tub of brownies to her chest. "They must've left."

Ino gulped down a bit of the soda before searching for the remote and switching it to Netflix. "Hope you don't mind watching The Avengers. I can't resist how sexy Thor is." She clicked the movie, and it loaded almost instantly. After a moment of thought, she ran up the stairs.

Hinata came from the kitchen, putting the pizza down on the glass table in front of the long couches. Three sodas sat by the box, and so did three bags of chips. Sitting on the ground, she leaned her back against the couch. She reached for the barbecue chips when a thick blanket draped over her head. Chips in one hand, the other hand moved the blanket, giving Ino a thankful smile. Another blanket was dumped on the brunette who grunted and wrapped it around herself. Ino settled herself next to Hinata, wolfing down a slice of pizza as the movie began to play.

Being home schooled for the majority of her school life, Hinata didn't know what it was like to have female friends outside of her family. They joked and played around, but when it was with these two, it was some of the funnest times she'd ever have. The other two had been playfully teasing each other for a while now until Ino's phone buzzed. She picked up the long white device and they saw her face pale.

TenTen sat up with a burp. "What is it?"

Ino's shaky hands showed the phone to her, and her brown eyes widened. Her peachy lips formed in a 'O' while her eyebrows raised considerably. Hinata blinked, but soon found the phone in her face also. There was a blue bubble on the screen that said,

_We need to talk. What are you doing at eight tonight?_

Looking up to see the name, her own mouth was a bit agape. It was from Naruto.

Ino retreated the phone and dropped it in her lap, hands running through her pony tail. Her blue eyes looked to each of her friends. "What should I say?" She whispered, as if he was there.

"What do you mean?" TenTen smacked her on the shoulder, "He just _asked you out_. Tell him you're free!"

She gave her a dirty look, "He said talk. This isn't a date!"

Hinata continued to munch on her chips, realizing she was almost out. "It looks like...he's trying to make an effort. You should talk to him."

Groaning, she snatched a brownie from the tub and shoved it in her mouth before typing a reply. "Fine. I told him I wasn't busy."

It was silent as they all turned their attention back to the movie. It wasn't a full minute later that her phone buzzed again in her hands. TenTen practically jumped up to lean over her shoulder. Hinata leaned a bit closer as all three read his text.

_Great. Hope you don't mind going to a movie with me?_

There were squeals throughout the house, and this time Ino was silent. She had a cherry red blush on her cheeks, and buried her face in the blanket that was over her. She was engulfed in a hug, swaying side to side as TenTen didn't suppress her happiness. Though Hinata had only been in their circle for a little over a month, they had been friends since the seventh grade, and they had been inseparable ever since. TenTen was probably the only one who knew how important tonight would be to the blonde.

"It's a date~" She sang, causing Ino to glare. "My baby's growing up! Let's go get you ready!"

Hinata glanced at her own phone. "It's only five thirty..."

She hadn't had a lot of female friends, but she knew that look they gave her. Soon, they were all in Ino's room. While she was quickly showering, Hinata sat on the edge of the bed, eating some of the carrots they gotten earlier. TenTen was rummaging through Ino's vast collection of makeup before finally satisfied with her choices. When she returned, TenTen shoved her to the vanity and began to do her makeup.

By the time eight o'clock rolled around, the door bell rang. The talk in the room stopped completely, and Hinata was the first one to come down the stairs, TenTen quickly on her heels. They opened the door, seeing Naruto in a white t-shirt and black jeans. His hair looked tamer than usual, though it did spike up all around his head. Overall, he cleaned up nicely. They gave each other a look before the sound of feet slapping on marble broke their train of thought.

Ino came down in a dark gray, off-shoulder and long sleeve shirt with faded denim jeans. To match her top, she slipped on a pair of flats that were almost the same color. Her very long hair was tied up in a high pony-tail, straight and sleek, flashing off her hoop earrings. Long eyelashes framed big blue eyes as they fell on her date for the night, and a blush took over her face.

Both hadn't seemed to notice Hinata and TenTen huddled very close together as they watched this unfold in front of them.

"Y-You look nice," Naruto complimented lamely, before rubbing his head.

Ino smiled and nodded, "You don't look too bad yourself." Though sounding confident, the other two females knew she was a nervous wreck.

As the two left, too nervous and wrapped up in each other to say a farewell, TenTen went to the kitchen to get more food as Hinata closed the door behind them. She went to the kitchen and grabbed another soda, closing the refrigerator door. Suddenly, she was face to face with a smirking TenTen.

"So..."

"So...what?" Hinata asked, shirking away from her impish stare.

"Are you going to call my baby cousin or shall I do it?" To further her point, she waved her phone in the air.

Hinata's eyes widened before she shook her head quickly. "W-What! N-No!"

Without listening, the older girl unlocked her phone and went to her contacts, clicking on the name of her cousin. She showed it to the small girl, who gasped.

"T-TenTen!" She cried, making a grab for the phone.

It didn't work as well as she hoped, as she was shorter so her roommate easily maneuvered out of her arm's reach before pressing the speaker button. Using her body to block the Hyuuga, she managed to keep her at bay for a while, laughing loudly at her feeble attempts. Though, she had forgotten Hinata was a soccer player, and thus, knew how to move her feet to get around people. With a short pivot, she latched onto the phone. Surprised, TenTen dropped the phone and they both tumbled to the ground to get it.

_"TenTen, what do you want?"_

At the sound of the familiar voice, both bodies tangled on the floor froze. The owner of the phone was the first to recover, another smirk on her face.

"Baby cousin Sasuke! Someone wants to speak to -"

"T-TenTen!"

On the other side of the phone, Sasuke raised a thin eyebrow as another, very familiar voice yelled and shuffling was heard. Someone knocked against another, and a yelp was heard, followed by a loud laughter.

Unknown to him, TenTen managed to push Hinata away long enough to grab the phone and say, rather calmly considering she was now running up the stairs, "Come to Ino's; Hinata _really_ wants to talk to you." Before she tripped and a small Hyuuga pounced on her, ending the call with a victorious smile.

"Too late. I already told him to come here!" There was an evil laugh that caused her to rub her her temples.

Hinata groaned. She didn't even have any clothes to wear other than this tank top, which was a bit too big anyway. "I'll get you back..."

* * *

A/N: I wanted to address one review in particular. But since this person does not have an account, I can't PM, so you'll know who are I hope haha.

Hinata does look like Mikoto. Before I started this story, I took a psychology class and have researched the topic and can say, men _are_ attracted to females who look/act like their mothers (or a close family member). Sasuke, in the series, was closer to his mother than his father, and he was close to Itachi as well. Hinata looks a lot like Mikoto, and is selfless and righteous like Itachi. That's also why I feel like SasuHina would make a great couple.

Girls are also attracted to males who look/act like their fathers. Sasuke and Hiashi are silent men who take great pride in their clan.

(On a completely unrelated note, Kish did toss in the belief that the Sharingan was rumored to develop from the Byakugan - which would make both clans very, very distant relatives. So, Hinata and Mikoto are bound to look somewhat similar. Of course, in the recent manga, the Sharingan and the Rinnegan happened to be the first doujutsu so the Byakugan was most likely a branch off of one of those, or from a completely different source. We'll find out later, hopefully.)

Naruto likes Sakura, right? Well, who does Sakura reminded you of?...Kushina, Naruto's _mother_.

See where I'm going with this?

I'm not going to go overboard with it, but _because_ Hinata looks like his mother is why he was attracted to her in the first place. It's actually very common, so don't freak out that he has some weird complex. I've noticed I look kind of like my boyfriend's mom, now that I think about it.


End file.
